This invention relates to novel compounds which show activity as fungicides, to novel fungicide compositions which contain these compounds and to methods of controlling phytopathogenic fungi.
Several phenyl-pyridyl-alkylnitriles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,273 is directed toward 3-pyridylmethane derivatives and their use for controlling phytopathogenic fungi. Herbicides which are 2-phenyl-4-cyano-4-(3-pyridyl)butyrate esters or acids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,052, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,754 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,848. Additionally, phenyl-triazole-alkylnitriles, specifically 1- and 4-arylcyanoalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,165, are known to have fungicidal activity. However, none of these references teaches the class of compounds of the present invention.